


Erinyes

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Asami Sato, a once world renown surgeon, lives a quiet life of secrets. After the death of her spouse and daughter Asami spends most of her days living a lonely life of a widow with the exception of her loyal servant Lee. But unbeknownst to Lee and the Rest of Republic City Asami Sato is hiding a very dark and twisted secret behind closed doors. Also the title is pronounced ( ee-RIN-ee-eez)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things we can't control

_(Applause)_

In the heart of France, the most known and innovative medical professionals around the world have gathered in Republic City to present their latest medical research and findings as well as present this year’s award for outstanding medical achievement; an honor only given to those who have truly contributed vital and revolutionary work in their field.

The conference room in Republic City University is filled to the brim with all the best and brightest individuals the medical community has to offer. Every seat was taken in the seemingly endless rolls of long white rectangular tables. In the front of the massive crowd was a monstrous screen where their research was to be presented, there also stood to the right in front of the endless see of faces a clear acrylic podium with an open back and shelf. To the left of the podium was a smaller white table that sat the most influential members of the medical elite.

The conference was about an hour in as another unknown doctor, who had been presenting facts in their research, wrapped up and headed back down to her seat in the back when the most famous neurosurgeon in the whole world, Katara Waters, rose from her seat in the front left and headed over to the podium. Mrs. Waters was a sixty-five year old woman who made a living as a seamstress before she attended medical school. Years later Katara made a name for herself by presenting scientific breakthroughs in adapting the application of cranial Frameless Stereotaxy, once a target such as a tumor is reached, frameless stereotaxy can help measure the dimensions of the lesion and guide the degree of resection. She retired five years ago but remains an inspiration to many up and coming doctors today.

Katara smiled as she reached the podium. Her grey and white hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few loose strands up in front. The audience was in awe as Mrs. Waters looked over the room. For the most part many people there were absolutely delighted to be in the same room with the woman. Murmurs of approval and gleeful laughter could be heard. Katara suddenly cleared her throat and the room grew silent, no doubt due to the fact that many people respected the dear doctor.

“Merci! _(Thank you!)_ Now let’s all give Dr. Ahnah a big round of applause. Shall we?”

The crowd suddenly roared with applause and Katara chuckled softly. The fine lines and creases that now bore her face with signs of old age seemed less noticeable tonight. She seemed almost youthful again.

The crowd began to die down as Dr. Waters spoke again, “It has been an amazing night so far oui _(yes)_?” The audience clapped in response as the speaker laughed and continued, “Hearing people discuss their research and findings has always been very enlightening. This is something I have come to enjoy and looked forward to hearing at the medical conferences every year.” She chuckled. As did the audience.

“Tonight, I am here to present this year’s award for outstanding medical achievement to une personne incroyable _(an incredible person)_ _,_ a physician who has given so much back to our society and has made amazing breakthroughs in stem cell research and technology enabling her to develop a new type of artificial skin that substitutes for human skin and can dramatically save the lives of severely burned patients known as K.O.R. World renowned reconstructive surgeon Dr. Asami Seychelle Sato.”

The recess lighting dimmed and a silhouette of a woman began sauntering over to the podium. The audience became very hushed as the woman came into view. Belle _(beautiful)_ is a word that wouldn’t even come close enough to describe the woman who appeared in front of the crowd. Perhaps words like angélique _(angelic),_ à couper le souffle _(breathtaking),_ or surréaliste _(surreal)_ may have come closer. She wore a fiery red dress that exposed her back. She also had raven black hair loose over her right shoulder, porcelain skin that was clear and well kept, and the most amazing green eyes and ruby painted lips that no man or woman alive could possibly resist. In other words she **_appeared_** to be perfect. Mrs. Waters, who was still standing by the podium, then handed over the plaque to Mrs. Sato then took her seat.

“Bonsoir _(good evening)_ , I am truly honored to be accepting this award. I am thankful for all the recognition and praise I have received for my hard work, but none of this wouldn’t have been possible without my…” Asami paused unsure of wait to say next. She then felt a sharp pain of loss and grief again after being reminded she had no one left. A few more seconds passed feeling like hours. The very same room that a moment ago seemed lively suddenly seemed somber. It was no secret the woman had lost her family two years ago in a tragic accident. In fact it was pretty much common knowledge among the general public.

The loss of her family was all over the news for a while, and up until recently Mrs. Sato had become a bit of a recluse. Rarely leaving her home unless otherwise needed. She cleared her throat awkwardly feeling suddenly nervous and continued. “Thank you.” as Katara’s daughter Kya a general practitioner with gray hair, clear blue eyes, and tan skin like her mother walked on to the stage to continue the conference. Dr. Sato gave a weak smile and went to take her seat. For the remainder of her time there Asami barely registered what was happening around her. She was just too lost in thought and too broken for words.

….

_Weeks Earlier_

**Unknown P.O.V**

It’s dark and I’m lying in bed. My house is almost pitch black with the exception of my small black bedside lamp. Casting such a small amount of light that there is almost no point in having it on at all. The wind could be heard whistling and howling outside like a mad dog pissed at an intruder. My place is pretty small, don’t need a bigger one… after all…I do live alone. I’m always alone now since Naga my huge white Caucasian Shepherd Dog disappeared. I guess I could have put up some flyers and offered a reward but I just don't have the cash. I’ve never had much money and I guess I’ve never really needed it. Maybe that’s why I stopped going to work and started drinking again. I want to be numb. **I DON’T WANT TO FEEL**. Maybe I just want to stop feeling all together. I don’t deserve to be happy. The white sheets I’m lying in seem cool to the touch, yet I feel like I’m on fire.

Sometimes… I lie awake at night going over everything that happened that fateful evening. Sometimes… I replay the event overs and overs in my head thinking about all the things I could have done differently. Maybe if I had less to drink, maybe if I decided to go home early, maybe if I never went at all… I…Suddenly I shudder, and sit up straight quickly. I look around slowly scanning my surroundings. I don’t see… _WHAT WAS THAT!?_ I swiftly turn my head to my right where I thought for a moment that I saw something there out of the corner of my eyes. It looked like a shadowy figure, but nothing’s there. So I slowly lay back down.

Sometimes I get this eerie feeling like I’m being watched. Its crazy right? I’m just going crazy right? Sometimes I’m sitting at the dinner table eating some slop I microwaved in the kitchen and drinking a cold ass beer when I feel as if someone’s gaze is burning holes in the back of my head. There are other times I wake up in the middle of the night groggy and think that for a moment someone is standing over me. It’s all this guilt it’s eating me alive. Maybe I should have listen. Maybe she was right, I am monster.

Suddenly I hear a ‘click’ ‘click’ ‘thud’ and my lamp goes out. _What the…?_ The lights in my place started flicking on and off in an instant and then everything went dark. It’s happened before, faulty wiring I guess. I roll over and feel for my bedside table drawer and pull out a long black flashlight. I head towards the basement where the fuse box is located. _I’m so sick of this._ There it is again that weird feeling of being watched. _It’s nothing._ Yet I can’t help it that the hairs in the back of my neck begin to stand up, I start to sweat profusely, and my hands quiver with fear. _It’s nothing._ I repeat to myself. I then place my hand on the golden knob and open the door as I then start going down one by one the rickety brown wooden stairs that lead deeper into the basement.

‘Creak’

‘Creak’

‘Creak’

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I headed on over to the breaker and start messing with the switches. None seem to do the trick. “Great.” I mutter to myself. I continue trying to get the power back on while I faintly register a small indistinguishable sound in the background. Suddenly I hear a loud snarl and as I turn around a rough sack is placed over my head and a sharp stinging sensation is felt as something is jabbed into the left side of my neck. All that is left is darkness.

…

As I slowly start to come to, I feel groggy, my body feels stiff and on fire, and my head is killing me. _Merde,_ _(shit)_ my eyes slowly begin to flutter and I can’t see a thing. For a second or two I really can’t tell if I’m awake or asleep. I slowly start to rise off what feels like hard concrete. Its pitch black wherever I’m at. I try to stand up no matter how much my body protests. I manage to end up on my hands and knees trying to feel for anything that could get me standing up again. The surface of the floor is rough and cool to the touch. It’s not until I start crawling do I realize I have absolutely no clothes on.

“What the fuck?” I whisper harshly.

I slowly moved one hand in front of the other before I felt what felt like a step. “Huh?” There was a staircase leading out of whatever room I was in. I was able to push myself up just enough against the stair railings and make my way up. With every step I took a small layer of dust would rise and burn my throat and nostrils.

‘Cough’

‘Cough’

‘Cough’.

I then cleared my throat loudly, ‘ahem’, as I finally made it to the end of the steps. I proceeded to move my left slightly calloused hand across what felt like a thick splintery wooden door. _Wait a minute. Dusty, concrete floor, and stairs leading to a heavy wooden thick door…I’m…I’m in a cellar or basement of some sort._ “I got to get out of here!”

My right hand forms a fist and with what little strength I possess I have at the door. Straining every muscle in use.

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

Dust spews out from the wooden piece I am hitting, causing my eyes to sting and water as I continue.

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

“Can anyone hear me? Help! Please!” I cry in a raspy voice. “S'il vous plaît!” _(Please!)_ “S'il vous plaît!” _(Please!)_

Several minutes go on and I feel like I can’t go on anymore. The pain and fatigue have finally become unbearable and I can’t continue. I’ve reached my limit. My eyes feel heavy, my usually light skinned fist is now a painful red and I can barely hold myself up anymore. My breathing has become shallow and my head feels like its spinning. I slowly sit down on the nearest step and cry. Tears run down my face as I can no longer keep conscience and drift into a deadly slumber.


	2. The price I pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. music "Koop Island Blues" by Koop-vocal Ane Brun- french version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvplHfy_8vk  
> Comment maybe cause I'm not really sure anyone is following this.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I woke up with slightly blurry vision, I could tell I was still in the same room I was in before by the feel of the cold cement. _It wasn’t a dream! It wasn’t a nightmare! It was **ALL** real! “_ Non!” _(No!)_ I cry as I throw my head back in anguish. Tears run down my dirty face as I weep. My hands shake in anger and frustration, my stomach growls in hunger, and I can’t seem to get a hold of this situation. Honestly, I’m not sure how long I’ve been out…minutes, hours, days? I’m not sure why I’m here or how I got here, what I am sure of is that I _NEED_ to find a way out of here…Now!

….

_The Present_

**Asami**

As soon as I got back from the medical conference I headed straight into the kitchen, without bothering to change, I began to pour myself a nice glass of red wine. I wouldn’t call myself a heavy drinker per say, but when things get tough I tend to indulge a bit. Like tonight for instance, I made a complete mockery of myself in front of the entire medical community. For fucks sake I nearly fell to pieces in front of complete strangers. _Pathétique. (Pathetic)_ I know. As I finished pouring the glass, I set the bottle on the long black granite counter top that is nearest to the shelf where I usually keep the wine and proceeded to stroll over to my new sleek  modern dark colored table to take a seat.

If someone were to walk in right now and see me, they would think by the looks of things that I wanted to drink my sorrow away; to numb the pain and forget my past. That wouldn’t happen of course. I live alone now as a widow who lost her spouse and only child. My parents both long gone and I have no other living relatives to speak of. Yes, the only company to speak of is that of my servant of many years Lee, and although he does his best to pick up the pieces I’m afraid I cannot allow him to bear all my burdens. Yes it is true I am sad, I am in pain, and I cannot stop living in the past. However, I don’t want to feel nothing. Oh, on the contrary, **I WANT TO FEEL**. I want to feel more than pain and loss, I want to feel love and be loved. To be loved not just by anyone but by THE ONE! Mon amour _(my love)_ , Mon ange _(my angel)_ Mon trésor _(my treasure)_ Mon coeur _(my heart)_. _My beloved Ma…_

Suddenly I hear the familiar sound of a child’s laughter. “Ahh ha ha ha”. I sharply turn my head towards the direction of the sound and slowly start to rise of the black padded chair. I’m looking in the direction of the hallway through the clear French kitchen doors as I see a woman pass by down the hall. She had her raven black hair tied in a low pony tail and had on a black elegant form fitting evening gown. I headed over to door and began following her slowly as she made her way down the long hall of my sixteen room mansion. She was headed to a room I hadn’t had the guts to enter in the past few weeks. She was an apparition? A ghost? No…she was… a memory. Just like the last one.

I followed her to THE ROOM and saw her, _me_ , leaning against the door frame smiling at the adorable sight before us. A little girl of three years of age with dark colored hair, pale skin, and amber eyes smiling crookedly into the mirror. She’s wearing a slightly oversized blue sun dress, red high heels that are at least four sizes too big, a very long red dangling beaded neckless wrapped twice around her neck, and a big yellow floppy hat. She turns to the vision of me and the old me chuckles at the silly little girl with all the makeup on.

“Look at me mommy! I’m all gown up!” She says.

A tear trickles down my pale face and the visage disappears just like before. I can’t take it I run straight out of the pink colored room and drink as much wine as I can take and cry.

“Ahhhhhhhhh” I scream in anguish. I throw the bottle I held in my shaking right hand across the room smashing it into pieces as it hit my white kitchen walls. I sink to the ground on my hands and knees.

“Why? Oh Great powerful Spirits why? I cry. “Why did you have to take my daughter!? My beloved Yasuko? Was it not cruel enough to take the first one from my life?” I scream.

I spend some time like that feeling great sorrow and wanting to feel anything, but this.

….

After a while I head to my chamber to rest. I turn on my ipod on shuffle for some tunes to help me fall asleep and of course it would start off with the saddest song on my playlist Koop Island Blues. I enter my room and look around, it feels so empty. My bedroom has the most beautiful cherry hardwood floors one has ever seen and in the center is a grand queen sized elegantly hand carved mahogany bed with swirled posts and a nice thick red and black stripped comforter. I try to make myself comfy and try to get a goodnight’s rest. Soon I am in the land of dreams and I begin dreaming of the event that would ultimately lead to my family down fall by the _monster_.

_I am back in THE ROOM I am like I was earlier, but this time I am not staring at my former self, instead I AM there, right back in the moment leaning up against the door frame like I did that day as Yas looks at me and giggles._

_“Mommy?” She calls out._

_“Mommy?”_

_I turn away for just a quick second to wipe the tears._

_“Mom?”_

_I turn back to look at my daughter only to find in place of the little girl is a mature fifteen year old young woman. She had long bouncy hair styled in the latest fashion, a nice blue gown appropriate for her age, and light makeup on point. She was beautiful. Yasuko Sato would make her grandparents proud if they were alive today. Straight A’s, well mannered, an amazing personality. She had it all. I had it all…_

_“Mom? Were you just crying?” She asked concern._

_“No.” I sniffled._

_“Non?”_ _(No?)_

_She gave me THE LOOK. The one where she raises an eyebrow and looks at me like, “Are you being serious?” yeah that look, the one she got from me._

_I sighed. “Okay it’s just…it still feels like you were only a child yesterday asking me for piggy back rides, and now your growing up. It’s just…”_

_“I know mom. I know.” Yas says as she walks up to me and embraces me in a warm hug._

_“Soooo…” Yas began. “Since we are headed over to an important gala honoring you, ‘Don’t you think we need my other parent aka your better half to come along too?’ Or do I still have to wake h…”_

_…._

_Then suddenly the scene changed. We had just arrived at the gala and soft music was playing. I had arrived hand in hand with my young daughter without my spouse who happened to taken ill that faithful evening. We were greeted by an older man with wild hair, gray eyes, and a wonderful red suit._

_“Well. Well. Well. If it isn’t two of the loveliest women in all of France._ _Bonsoir (good evening),” He grinned._

_Yasuko giggled as I rolled my eyes at my friend’s antics. “It’s good to see you too Bumi.” I smiled. Yas laughed and spoke. “Hello uncle Bumi. What up?” Bumi look at her with a confused look for a second and then responded. “What’s up? I don’t know. How about the sky?” He chuckled._

_Yas crossed her arms and sighed, “Uh. I’m surrounded by old people.” She pouted. I of course shook my head in disagreement._

_“No. Look over there.” I nodded. “There are some kids your age.”_

_My daughter looked over to see a couple of teenagers talking across the room. One boy who looked about Yas’s age turned around and took notice of her and then smiled and winked._

_“Mom. Did you see that?” She asked offended._

_I smiled then shrugged. You’re a beautiful young lady mon chéri. (my darling) That is what can happen when a girl like you enters a room. She receives attention, whether she likes it or not. It’s just the price you pay I suppose._

The dream comes to an abrupt end and I am jolted awake trembling. I can’t help but run to my closet grabbing Yas’s favorite stuffed toy as a child and grip the bear with all my might as I make my way to the dresser were I keep my most sacred belonging in the whole world and open up the drawer and reach inside for it as I sob uncontrollably with no shoulder to lean on and with no loved ones to love me. They say the Sato’s are cursed, cursed with a life full of wealth and loss. Perhaps this is true, perhaps this is just the price I pay for just being born.


	3. The price I pay continued

**Asami**

Il est tard, que je sais. _(It’s late, I know.)_ I’m not exactly sure what time it is. I’ve been standing out here on my bedroom balcony for quite some time enjoying the stars. My hair is a mess, I have no makeup on, I’m in my light pink pjs, and my blue slippers shaped like cookie monster just staring up at the sky lost in complete thought.When suddenly, I hear a ‘Ring’ ‘Ring’ the phone I left in my room began ringing and I am pulled away from my thoughts. I head back inside through the sliding glass door and take a look at my watch. Its 10:30 pm I wasn’t expecting any calls.

“Qui pourrait être m'appeler cela tard dans la soirée?” _(Who could be calling me this late in the evening?)_

‘Ring’

‘Ring’

I pick up the phone and answer “Sal…” but before I can even finish my greeting I’m interrupted by whoever it is on the other line.

“Sato, its me. Meet me at the spot by the bridge in twenty you know the place, there is something we need to discuss.”

Before I could respond the caller hung up. I took a deep breath in and tried to breath out as evenly as possible as I set the phone down on my bed. _What the hell does she want?_

_Merde. (Shit.)_

_…._

_Back to Weeks Earlier_

**Unknown P.O.V**

…Honestly, I’m not sure how long I’ve been out…minutes, hours, days? I’m not sure why I’m here or how I got here, what I am sure of is that I NEED to find a way out of here…Now!

I slowly start to rise off the ground noticing that I don’t feel as sick and woozy as I did before, but I’m definitely feeling weaker than usually. I decided to feel around for a tool or anything in this place that might be able to help me escape. I start to stick my arms out and feel around while shuffling my feet. I end up bumping into a whole lot of nothing. This place is pretty empty, which could mean that whoever dumped me here is either a clean freak or _this was planned_.

“Argh” I huffed.

I continued to feel around for anything of use for quite some time as doubt started to seep in. _Maybe I’ll never get out of here. Maybe this is it. This is how I’m going to die. Wasting away in an undisclosed hell hole practically begging for death and never…_

‘Clink’

Then as quick as those thoughts came that’s how fast they left. I found it. I found my means of escape, a way to get the fuck out of here. _Un tuyau_ _(A pipe)_ connected to the wall. It was a thick pipe probably strong enough to take on the door. If I could just break it off the wall I could use it to have at the door… _I could get out of here!_

….

It was hot, soooooo hot. My body felt overheated, tired, and sore. I had been able to break off the pipe after all and quickly began pounding away at the door for what felt like an eternity. The thick wooden door had been chipping away painfully slow but it was working. Bit by bit with each strike of the pipe pieces of the door flew off.

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

“This door is going down.” I yelled. As I continued to hit the wooden barricade.

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

All the confusion and all the frustration that had building up finally had an outlet. With each strike I felt physical strain, but also some mental relief. I pulled my right arm back again ready to strike the door once more.

“I’m going to get out of here and when I do whoever did this to me is going to…”

Then right at that moment as the pipe was about to make a blow the door suddenly opened up unleashing almost a blindly amount of light.

“What the…?” I dropped the pipe swiftly and raised the back of my right hand to shield my eyes from the light almost instinctual while squinting.

There in the doorway was a figure I couldn’t exactly make it out but they were holding something it their hands I think it was a… glove?

My eyes widened as the glove lit up with sparks of electricity. Instantly I was struck with the weapon straight in the center of my chest.

“Ahhhh!” I shrieked, as I toppled down the stairs with a sickening ‘Crack’.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” I cried. My back felt as if it was split in two. “Ah, oh Spirits! Fuck” I sobbed.

I looked up through teary eyes to see the dark menacing figure in a mysterious grey hood descend the staircase.

‘Creak’

‘Creak’

The hooded figure began to approach me quietly and without fear. I couldn’t make out the face of my attacker as it was covered by the dark hood, but I could tell by their movements they were in no rush. Whoever this was also had on some sort of protective gear on their shoulders and forearms. I trembled as they lifted their right arm and the dark glove began to crackle back to life.

_I guess this is it huh? This is the end._

….

_Present_

**Asami**

I got dressed into something more casual just some old jeans and a plain red top. I got in the car and went to the pier which has a perfect view of Republic City’s bridge. As I pulled up I saw someone’s car parked facing the water. A tall woman with short gray hair, green eyes, and two small scars on her right cheek leaning against her silver Lexus. _Beifong._ Republic City’s former Chief of Police had her arms crossed and her face set in her signature scowl. _What does she want…?_

I stepped out of my red Audi and headed over to the woman ready to find out why the hell she brought me out here in the middle of the night.

“Lin. What’s going on? Why did you ask to meet me here?

Beifong uncrossed her arms and then put her left arm on her hip as she spoke, “Look kid, you know I did you a favor by…”

“It wasn’t a favor Lin.” I interrupted. “It was a service. A service that you provided and I paid for.” I scoffed.

Lin’s gaze suddenly turned cold as she removed her left hand from her hips, “Yeah, you hired me as a P.I to look into someone for you. I gave you the red file with all the Intel I dug up and you paid me for services rendered. So clearly that’s not the ‘favor’ I’m referring to.”

“Then what are you…”

“The favor I am referring to Sato. Is the one where I didn’t call the fucking police when said person you were having me look into disappeared off the face of the fuckin earth!”

I frowned at Lin before turning away looking out onto the dark calming water before speaking. _Mon amour_ ( _My love_ _) loved the water._ “I know how this looks like but I assure you I had no involvement with any disappearances.” I said as I turned back to face my accuser.

Lin scoffed. “You sure huh? Guess you wouldn’t mind if I took mon cul _(my ass)_ down to the police station and let them know you came to me a few months ago asking for information on someone who ended up on the back of a milk carton?”

“No.” I replied calmly.

“Cut the shit Sato. This missing person’s case even has the police stumped. Chief Saikhan himself personally came to me and asked me for help. It’s not everyday someone well respected in the community just up and disappears without a trace. My gut says this was a well-planned operation.” Lin said harshly as she stepped up closely to me.

I couldn’t help but laugh and smile slyly “Wow I’m not sure if I should be offended or be flattered by the very idea you think I’m smart enough to dup the police.” I chuckled. “Come on Lin you really think I’m capable of orchestrating something so diabolical.” I laughed.

Lin took a step back then gazed out onto the water for a second, “You’d be surprised of what people are capable of.” She whispered.

“What do you want Lin.” I said as a feeling of dread washed over me.

She turned back to face me as she spoke, “Nothing. Sato. Nothing. I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m just here to tell you in person that I’m coming for you. I know you had something to do with this and I’m not backing down. I understand that you probably had a very good reason for doing whatever it is you did, but NO ONE, Do you hear me? NO ONE is above the law.”

My eyes widened in shock. Just as I was about to tell her to fuck off she started to tear up catching me off guard.

“Let me tell you a little story Sato. Let me tell you why I quit the force. All those years ago.”

~Flashback~

_A few years back_

**Lin**

I was out with my wife of many years Kya we had just stopped at some stupid gas station to fill up the car. I wanted to stop at the one further down the road, but she had insisted we stop at the one with the huge green sign that said ‘Get in, Get out’. I got right out of driver’s seat and went to the pump.

“Hey Lin, I’m pretty hungry I’m going to head inside the store to grab something to eat. You want anything?”

I looked up at her from the side of our car as I began pumping the gas. “Alright.”

After I finished up I started heading back inside the car when I noticed Kya still wasn’t back. So I decided to go inside store and check up on her. She was arguing with the cashier.

“Look sir, with all due respect. I wasn’t born yesterday I know your trying to rip me off.” Kya said as she crossed her arms.

The tall man, with a black beard and long dark hair huffed as he said, “Look I just work here these are the set prices so either get lost or shut the fuck up and pay stupide. _(Stupid.)_ ”

 _How dare he speak to my wife like that_! I walk over to the punk with the name tag that says Ghazan and speak. “Look here you piece of shit. If she says your trying to rip her off and she wants a fair price you better give it to her or else…”

Ghazan raises and eyebrow then scoffs. “Oh yeah? Or what?”

My gaze turns hard and I pull out my badge. “Or the Chief of Police takes you down town.”

The man’s eyes widened, “Come on. It’s just a few extra bucks. I’m only doing my job. Why do you care anyways if I charge her a little extra? You guys lesbiennes _(lesbians)_ or something?” He laughs.

My face suddenly begins to turn a little red and I can no longer maintain eye contact. His eyes glimmer in realization that he was right and he begins to laugh louder.

“So which one of you guys is the man? Wait let me guess the one with the shortest hair. Ah ha ha ha ha ha.”

By this point my face turned beet red.

“Come on Lin let’s just go.” Kya says as she glares daggers at the man behind the counter.

For the first time in a long time I have nothing to say. I have no idea why I froze up like that and I couldn’t say anything to that asshole. I felt embarrassed and to this day I’m not exactly sure why. We left that place that night and I hoped to never go back.

A few weeks later I got a call of a robbery taking place at that same gas station I was humiliated in. I was the closest officer nearby, but instead I chose to ignore it.

“It’s just a few extra bucks.” I smirked to myself. “Just a few extra bucks.”

Sometime later I found out during the robbery something had gone wrong and a child was shot. The little girl didn’t make. _It was all my fault._

_Back to the Present_

I turned to see Sato staring at me with a faraway look. “After that I quit the force. I realized I didn’t deserve the honor of wearing that badge anymore. That is what happens when you try to play by your own rules kid. Bad shit happens.”

Mrs. Sato looked at me for a moment before responding. “Look Lin, I’m sorry that all that happened, but I have nothing to do with this missing person’s case and trying to tell me some sob story to get me to confess to something I didn’t do will not work.” She says.

I simply nod then head on over to my vehicle. “I know your involved Sato and I’m not going to rest till I prove it.” I then get in my car and take off. The last thing I see as I drive away is Asami Sato staring off into the dark water.

**Lee**

I’m sitting outside in the garden just watching the stars lost in complete thought. Truth be told I’ve always loved the stars. I woke up after I heard Asami leave the house. I wanted to stay up and wait for her, but I’m not sure if she would appreciate the idea. Lately the Mrs. has been very busy and very secretive. It’s none of my business really but I do worry about her.

Honestly I haven’t seen the lady of the house around much lately. Mrs. Sato has been going in and out of the mansion at all sort of hours of the night. I suspect she may be seeing someone. I admit the very idea makes my stomach churn. I should be happy for her, but I’m not. After her family passed Mrs. Sato has been miserable. I know she’s been drinking even though she denies it. I wish I could help her. I wish I could take away her pain, but I can’t. The only thing I could do for her is lend a hand, be a good listener, and just be here for her like I’ve always been. I am worried about her. _Peut-être_ _(Maybe)_ _I should talk to her the next time I see her._

I get up and head inside so that I could get a good night’s rest. I live in a room located in the East wing as provided by my boss Mrs. Sato for work. In bed I toss and turn feeling anxious but for a reason I can’t exactly put my finger on. I sit up and take a good look around. The room I’m in is big to say the least. It is furnished with a nice dark mahogany dresser, a cherry colored armoire, and a nice king sized bed with plenty of pillows. The room is nicely furnished, but has very little of my own material possessions. I’ve never been very materialistic. There are a few nick knacks here and there and a few family pictures of me and my mother before she became ill.

Lying in bed I can’t help but think of Asami so strong, so smart, and oh so beautiful. I feel a familiar throb and try to ignore it. Flashes of her ruby painted lips and gorgeous jade eyes runs through my mind. I want her. I want her so bad. I can’t help it. I lean over my bed and reach for the picture I took from Mrs. Sato’s room months ago when my feelings first began to blossom. It was a three year old picture of her wearing a beautiful red ensemble. She looks so happy wearing a genuine smile. Something I haven’t seen in long time. I think about how secretive the raven haired beauty has been. I quickly stroke the picture with my left thumb while my right hand begins to unbutton my dark blue pajama pants and reach inside. _Oh well. I guess were all entitled to our own little secrets oui (yes)?_

….

_Back to Weeks Earlier_

**Unknown P.O.V**

I’m not sure how this happened. The last thing I remember was a dark figure heading my way ready to wipe me off the face of the earth and the next thing I know I wake up only to find my left leg chained to the wall. There is now a lighting fixture lighting up the place which I am pretty sure was not there earlier. With the light now illuminating the room I can now see the grey cement floor and white concrete walls. I can now tell that I am definitely in a cellar. _But why am I here? And who was that?_ I have also noticed the wooden door has been replaced with one of steel. _I am so fucked._ I’m not sure whether I should scream or cry so I do both. After a while I just stop and begin trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever is next.

….

The dark figure returned sometime later and continued to return every so often. The figure never spoke, never did anything but hand me water and some bread. The monstre _(monster)_ spends hours just staring at me. Sometimes it walks up to me and measures me. _What for? The fuck if I know. Maybe the monstre plans on skinning me alive and turning me into some sort of coat. I don’t know._ I have yet to see the face of my captor it hides its face underneath a white mask with a big red dot on the top. _I’m going to die here._

....

I’m on the ground sitting in my own filth like an animal when the _monstre_ returned. It just stared at me for a moment before reaching into its back pocket and grabbing the yellow measuring tape. Just as it was about to walk up to me I stood up as best I could.

“Non, _(no)_ don’t fucking touch me. I need to know why I am here. Why the fuck am I here!?” I screamed.

The monstre doesn’t say a thing as it pulled out its glove as a warning. Tears began streaming down my face. I’m terrified, but I have to know so I beg.

““S'il vous plaît!” (Please!) Oh fuck. “S'il vous plaît!” (Please!) Just tell me something. Tell me anything. I just need to know something.” I weep.

It says nothing as it takes the tape and begins to measure my waist for hundredth time. I simply give up and do nothing. I’ve given up. There is nothing I can do. As soon as the monstre is done it gets up and starts leaving the room in a pathetic attempt to get anything out of the monstre I mutter, “At least tell me your name.” To which I’m sure it will not respond, but to my surprise. It stops dead in its tracks and briefly looks back at me and in a deep harsh genderless sounding voice whispers…

“Tisiphone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ch.4: Names to call the Nameless
> 
> The chapter in which we find out if asami is involved or not? Who the fuck Tisiphone is and we are given a name for the unknown pov.


	4. Names to call the Nameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been like forever. I have been really busy. This chapter took a long time to update because I had to set up stuff for a few reveals. This chapter we find out who is being held in the cellar, is asami involved, and little more on asami. So As usual I write these things for myself first. Then share them so if anyone is interested they can check it out to. Comment if you'd like just no criticism. Thank you. Note this chapter is longer then usual.

**Unknown P.O.V**

Time seems to pass slowly in this trou _(hell hole)_. It smells like shit in here and its cold as fuck. Winter is fast approaching, it is evident by the monstre’s new addition to it’s usually attire. A blood red coat. Temperatures in my prison have dropped as well. I’m so cold. I’m bare ass in this cellar with no blankets or anything to keep me warm. My once taunt muscles have vanished leaving me a lot leaner then I once was. I’m so hungry. The monstre is trying to starve me to death. I’m sure of that. Why else would it only feed me a small loaf of bread once a day? I’m so tired. I am so tired of feeling. This whatever it is…is no life. I am no longer hoping and praying for salvation, but instead I welcome death’s cold embrace.

_Present_

**Asami**

I stared out onto the dark water as Lin drove off into the night. _Comment elle ose me menacer!_ _(How dare she threaten me!)_ She has no right to come after me. Seems like someone has forgotten they aren’t chief of police anymore. Fuck… tears fell down my pale face as I let out my frustration. My life has gone to shit these past few years. Spirts I miss my family, I miss my mom and dad, I miss being happy. Fuck I just wish things could go back to how they once were with me, my love, and our daughter.

I’m lying down on the hood of my car with my back against the front window. My hands are behind my head as my gaze never leaves the water. My tears have now long dried and I have temporally gotten my emotions in check. I wish I had a drink right about now. It’s been awhile since Lin has left and my thoughts began to race on how to handle the situation. That is until suddenly it all clicked.

_THE WATER!!!!_

As I said before _Mon amour_ _(my love)_ loved the water it was because of my spouse I came to realize how truly amazing it is. Before I saw the thing only as H2O something needed to cleanse, to sustain life, and to aide in it’s growth. Now I’ve come to learn it is so much more.

Water can be beautiful, it can be powerful, it can be unforgiving. Just as water can be used to sustain life it can be used to take it. Water has the power to damage a ship, it has the power to become an iceberg so grand it can puncture the hall of a mighty vessel, and be cruel enough to engulf thousands to drown at sea. Water is the element of change, it is strong and adapting. It is ever changing. It can be a sea of calm one moment then a sea of destruction unleashing its furry onto those the next. I have come to deeply respect this element and have learned so much from it. I have become more like the water these past few years and if Lin wants to take me on then so be it.

_Perhaps it is time to show Lin just how dangerous the waves she is causing can truly be._

….

I pull out my phone and take a deep breath before dialing a number I had promised myself years ago I would never call again. I bring my phone up to my face and wait for an answer.

‘Ring’

‘Ring’

There is a sudden click on the line followed by a few deep coughs.

‘Cough’

‘Cough’

I hear someone clear their throat and begin.

“Yeah? Who the fuck is this?”

I close my eyes for a moment and get down to business. “Shin it’s me Asami. I have a job for you.”

…

_Back to Earlier_

**Unknown P.O.V**

It’s cold in here. I have yet to be given clothes but the fiend has at least finally given me a warm blanket. It is humiliating to be chained up and exposed like an animal. The monstre will pay for this. I swear. I have been staring up at the same blank wall for a good while now. A digital clock has been recently installed in my line of view that appears to have the current time as well as a few numbers down underneath it that is counting down the days till what Tisiphone calls ‘The revelation’. I have still yet to learn the reason I have been imprisoned against my will and what the monstre plans to do to me. It hasn’t really spoken to me since it has first revealed itself all I know is that I don’t need a clock to tell me it’s waiting for something. As for what it’s waiting for? I have no clue.

It’s been a few hours and it still hasn’t moved it just stands there arms crossed staring at me as if gazing into my soul. No matter if I’m awake, asleep, or taking a shit on the floor it still watches me. I wish I knew what it was thinking. I wish I knew what it wanted. The monstre reaches into its back pocket and once again pulls out the yellow measuring tape. As it approaches me to take its measurements I pull away and glare at the vile thing.

“I want to go home now! You can’t keep keeping me here someone will find out eventually!” I shout.

The monstre seems to pay no mind to my usual demands or pleas to be released. It simply continues towards me as it begins to unravel the tape. I can feel my anger boiling. My fists clench on my sides underneath the dark green blanket I was given. I wanted it dead. I wanted the humiliating suffering to end. So as it approached me I lunged at it snarling like the animal I have become. Tisiphone falls to the ground with me on top of it, however, as I pull my arm back ready to strike the thing it flips me over straddling me and proceeds to strangle me with all its might. I bring my arms up to try to push the monstre off of me but I cannot. My body is too weak to defend itself. I guess I should be happy right since this is what I have been wanting I have been praying for death for a while now, but I am not. Yes I wanted to go, but I wanted to go on my own terms, not like this. I continue to try to pry the thing off of me as my vision starts to go blurry, my breathing becomes more shallow, my eyes begin to roll to the back of my head and just as I begin to feel that I may no longer be able to hold on… it…it lets go. I quickly bring my hands up to my surely bruised throat as I rapidly gasp for air and I fight back the tears. I feel my lungs burn and the weight of the monstre that is still on me.

‘Smack’

The sound of Tisiphone striking my face echoes across the cellar the monstre then proceeds to get off of me and wipes down its attire and heads up stairs but not before turning around and hissing in a low threating voice.

“You have no idea what is coming for you.”

….

**NO P.O.V**

A dark figure can be seen entering a dark shed. Inside it is small and dirty with dark brown walls and a desk with stacks of papers and notebooks causally tossed. On the walls are tons of articles and news clippings as well as pictures that seem to bear a striking resemblance to a local prominent official. The figure heads on over to the desk and turns on a small green rectangular lamp becoming dimly lit thus revealing that the shadowy person is wearing a white mask with a red dot and a blood red coat over a dark brown hood. The mystery person sits at the desk and takes off their mask slowly. The face is still hidden by the hood as this person brings their hands to their face.

The place contained one small oval shaped window way above a mahogany desk. Moon light shines through illuminating small portions of the area. The hooded individual sits there weeping as the wind howls, owls’ hoot, and soft sobs begin to escape the shed.

 

….

_Present_

**Lee**

It’s getting pretty late and the Mrs. hasn’t arrived home yet. Earlier in the evening I woke up to the sound of her starting up her vehicle. Asami has been acting strange for quite some time now, but recently her actions have become ever more troublesome. She fired all her staff for no reason whatsoever the cooks, maids, everyone was let go but me. _Je suis donc inquiet à son sujet. Je l'aime. Tellement._ _(I am so worried about her. I love her. So much.)_ I head on over to the living room and sit on the brown love seat near the window gazing out waiting for her to come home. I think it’s time we talk.

….

A few hours later there is a soft clicking sound coming from the front door indicating that the Mrs. has returned. As she begins to make her way down the hall I take notice of her disheveled state. Her raven black hair is a mess, her eyes have dark bags underneath them more than likely from lack of adequate sleep. I felt a lump form in my throat and pain in the pit of my stomach. I hate seeing her like this.

“Asami.” I begin.

Clearly not expecting me she seems to jump back slightly and looks at me in shock.

“Lee? What are you doing up? Is everything okay?” She looks at me with worry.

I frown and look away before answering, “That is what I should be asking you.”

Suddenly Asami’s face morphs from one of worry to one of outrage and annoyance. “Were you waiting up for me?” She shouts.

I flinch taken back by her tone. I quickly turn and look at her shrinking under her fierce emerald gaze while quickly running my hands through my dark black hair and adjusting my glasses.

 _"Asami... J'étais inquiet... Je ne savais pas... J'ai... Êtes-vous d'accord?"_ _(“Asami…I was worried about…I didn’t know…I…Are you okay?”)_

Mrs. Sato’s face soften and then she looks down at the floor for a bit before responding.

“I’m okay Lee. Go back to bed.”

Before I could get in another word Asami rushes past me and heads upstairs. I can’t believe it. She just left. I could tell something was wrong and she wouldn’t let me in…Again! And that tone she used. Asami never speaks to anyone like that. She never speaks to… me like that. I just want to help! Why can’t she just let me be there for her? I’m not asking for a anything I just want to be there for her. I can’t stand her hurting like this. Tears began to fall as I choked back a sob.

_I love her! I love her! I love her! If only she could just let me in! Then maybe one day she could love me too._

….

**Asami**

I ran past Lee and headed straight to my bedroom. I needed to get rest after everything that happened tonight.

Lee is such a good person, such a good friend. A part of me wishes I could tell him what’s been going on, but I can’t. It would be better for the both of us if he stayed in the dark. Lee is the last person I have in my life besides…Never mind. It doesn’t matter. If he doesn’t stop asking questions soon I may have to let him go. I can’t give up on this. Not yet.

….

**Lee**

As I stood in the empty living room, I could feel my emotions starting to erupt. I closed my eyes and started to take a few steady deep breathes to push down these hurt feelings.

_I need to stay strong._

As I stayed glued to the floor, my breath began to get shakier and shakier. I slowly closed my eyes as tears trickled down.

My chest started to burn. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“Why can’t you see that I love you?” I say in a low shaky voice, “Why… why are you doing this to me?”

I feel a sting at the palm of my hands. I quickly glance down at my clenching fists and see a slight amount of blood dripping. When I heard the echo of the Mrs. door slam shut through the empty halls, I realized I couldn’t take it anymore. Everything started to close in on me. I became so overwhelmed. I went on instinct and ran. I didn’t know where I was going and I didn’t care as I hoped in my car and drove.

I am not sure how much time passed when I finally got myself under control. I look at my surroundings and realized that I was at a dead end. It was really late and the only light shining in my direction was the moon, and the bright blue neon sign reading _The Ice Box_ from a small bar at the end of the strip.

….

Soon I’m sitting at a rundown bar with my second beer at hand. This place looks more like a rat hole than a business. There are several sets of small wooden tables complete with wobbly chairs broken and covered with bullet holes. Parts of the walls are white with an uneven tint of light and dark brown. There are several broken and tapped up windows there seems to be a lot of shady people here. Everyone seems to keeps to themselves though. There are a few neon signs of beer brands scattered around the walls either broken or blinking as if on verge on. Light music is playing in the background, but I can’t comprehend what is being said.

Across from me at the bar are two men that are sitting down and laughing. They seem to be having a good time. _I wish I could be that happy._ I’m lost in thought as one of the men in front me a big bulky man begins to talk loudly.

“Yeah, I just came back from screwing this hot Asian chick with black hair and green eyes.”

Black hair… green eyes…Asian. Before I could think I blurted out, “Where can I find this women you speak of?” _It can’t be her? It can’t be_ … _my Asami?_

Both of the men stop talking and give me a shifty look. The bulky goon face hardens for a moment before he smirks, “I see you’re looking for some fun. Well, normally if a guy like you interrupts me I’d kick his ass, but seeing’s how you look like you need to get laid I’ll tell you what you need to know. Republic City downtown Inn on Florence Street. You can’t miss it.”

_Is this what she’s been up to? Sleeping around with half the town._

“Thank you.”

Immediately I get up from my seat and head straight to my car in a rush. As I begin driving in my small blue, worn out vehicle towards downtown I start becoming concerned at the area that I am going to. Downtown on Florence Street. _Isn’t that area the dangerous part of town where drug lords, gangs, and prostitutes are? What is Asami doing there?_ _She must have left after I took off._

….

**Asami**

_Sometime earlier…._

As I headed towards my bed, I carelessly threw my jacket and shoes somewhere in the room. I dove into bed with a big sigh feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and covered myself in my red silky sheets. As I began falling asleep in my usual spot, my last dazed thoughts were if I laid on my side of the bed, I would wake up with my love suddenly next to me. Silent tears fell as I finally drifted to sleep.

I was back at the gala, a grand ball room with high ceilings, diamond chandeliers sparkling against the lighting, the trimming of the walls covered with bright gold paint, long windows that extend from the floor and almost reaches the celling, classical music playing in the background by the most talented musicians, and a buzz of people’s voices like a hive of bees surrounding me.

There are many people dressed in elegant outfits that only the richest people can buy. All the men were in their sharpest suits with their hair slicked back. The women on the other hand would wear fluffy, finely detailed dresses tailored for the latest fashion while wearing many diamonds and jewels.

I was close to the middle of the gala and I was wearing a slim fitting red dress that went down to my ankles with red heels. My long black hair was in a bun which showed my long diamond earrings that my love gave me for our anniversary. I was wearing my red lipstick with purple eye shadow. As I was walking through the crowd to find my daughter I stumbled upon a good friend of mine, Kya. She wore a beautiful light blue dress with blue jewels that shimmered like the ocean. Reminded me of someone I knew. She had her hair in a causal pony tail but somehow it looked good with her elegant outfit. We give each other warm greetings and began to catch up.

 _“Tant Kya, vous voir n'importe qui encore?”_ _(“So Kya, have you been seeing anybody yet?”)_ I ask her teasingly while raising my right eyebrow. My beloved Marseillaise _(mar-say-yays)_ told me all about this special someone that Kya began seeing not too long ago. I just wanted to lightly tease her about it.

Kya suddenly smirked. “Who told you? Let me guess it was…”

“Aaaaah!”

Suddenly, a loud high pitched, bone chilling scream echoed through the gala. I am immediately startled. I turn towards the direction of the scream, and suddenly all the guests have disappeared. There is no more music and there is no more light. All that is left is darkness.

….

**Lee**

_present_

As soon as I arrive I take a deep breath and exit my car. As I begin walking toward the Inn I see a women in red exit a car that is similar to the Mrs. from a slight distance.

_Is that Asami?_

The women has raven hair and a similar build to her. I can’t really tell from where I am, but I quickly begin to follow her. I have to know if it’s her. My heart is racing but this is probably my only chance to confront Asami about what is going on. Soon the women stops in front of a door and knocks three times before entering.

“This is it.” I say as I muster all my courage. I quickly walk over to the door reaching for the door knob when suddenly another man opens the door from inside the room. There is some smoke coming from the room along with a strange smell.

The man immediately gives off a dangerous glare while he begins looking me over really quick and asks with a low growl, _“Puis-je t'aider?”_ _(“Can I help you?”)_

….

**Asami**

I could hear my heart pounding. As another bone chilling scream echoed through the empty gala. “Yasuko” I whispered with realization. Panic set in and my motherly instincts kicked into overdrive.

“YASUKO!” I screamed.

I quickly kicked off my heels with an inhuman speed and ran. I ran through the huge, long, empty hall. I only stopped when I reached outside. It was dark. I heard a faint sound of someone crying near a few bushes.

My body began to shake as I walked closer and closer to the sound. I had a sickening feeling as I reached the bushes and found her. My little girl. She was lying on the ground her head was turned away from me and all I could see is that she was sprawled out on the cold stone floor with her white dress ripped viciously.

Blood trickled down her scrapped and bruised legs. The sobbing stopped and I could hear her heavy, shaky breathing.

“You.”

Her voice was so low yet it was filled with so much hatred.

In a blink of an eye she sat up quickly and I fell back from the quick movement. Her face slowly started to come into view.

“You…” she said in a low voice. “YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Yasuko screamed.

I quickly clasp my hands over my mouth. Her face… it was hideously burned and disfigured. Her skin looked charred almost beyond recognition, her mouth barely visible with lose torn skin. The skin from her face, neck and chest seemed to have be burned.

The hate in her eyes scared me the most. They were wet, watery, and were nearly bulging out of her skull. I tried to say something, but all that came out was a loud sob. As I was jolted awake.

….

**Lee**

I opened my mouth to ask about the girl I saw but nothing came out. I tried again and still nothing!

The man’s glare worsened. The man was big and intimidating all I could was squeak out the word, _“Jeune fille”_ _(“Girl.”)_

The man blinked for a moment before breaking into a small smile and nods as he holds the door open for me and gestures for me to enter saying, “Alright man.”

As I walk in, the cloud of smoke becomes slightly thicker and I see that the room is much bigger. There are many people, mainly women dressed in very revealing clothing. A few of them were snorting a white powder, others were smoking strange cigarettes, and in the left corner of the room there was two women waiting patiently while another man handed them some money.

The man that opened the door was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black slacks, he had white hair, and had a very buff build. He wore a sickening grin as he began to speak.

“Hey, the name’s Shin. Welcome to the party.” He motions his hand toward the women, “Choose any of these lovely ladies you like.”

 _These women. They’re prostitutes._ I came to the realization.

“Look.” I paused. “I’m not here to pay to have sex with them. I’m actually here looking for…”  

“Wait hold it,” Shin said as he quickly looked at his ‘friends’ and began making waving gestures towards me. He then turn towards me and revealed he had a shiny silver gun tucked behind his back. Shit. I knew I had to stay calm.

Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped what they were doing and now were looking at us as a few of Shin’s goons headed towards us.

“If you’re not here for the ladies then what the hell are you doing here? You don’t look like the other guys that come here. You look more like a stiff. Are you a cop or something?” Shin asked venomously.

I could feel myself start to shake slightly, but I tried to remain calm and said, “No. I… I’m looking for a p-particular women. She’s Asian with long black hair, green eyes, t-tall, and has porcelain skin. Is she here?”

Shin was staring at me for a very long time. All I could hear is the women in the back squirming uncomfortably. Shin finally put his palm in the air and everything went back to normal. His friends stopped and turned around and their “party” continued as if nothing had even happened.

“Oh I see.” He laughed you don’t want just any girl. That fine lady you’re talking about is my Red Diamond. She is the finest out of all these sluts. She costs more than the others. A lot more.” Shin sneered with a smirk.

I finally let out a breath. I didn’t realize I was holding. “Could I see her? To make sure…?”

“Show me the money first,” he demanded.

I quickly took out my wallet and showed him the money that I had been saving. Thank goodness my mother always told me to carry some extra money in my wallet and have the rest hidden in a safe place.

Shin nodded and took the cash. I guess I wasn’t paying as good attention to the room as I thought because he walked to a door next to the bathroom and began banging on it.

“Red Diamond get your ass out here!” He yelled.

After a few seconds the door opened.

My stomach started to churn. _Asami?_

Shin grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the room saying, “You got a customer.” I could hear a man’s voice coming from inside the room protesting in another language. Shin seemed annoyed and replied in annoyance in that same language.

Her face was down as she was trying to pull her black leather mini skirt back down.

My eyes widened. _Asami!_

When she looked up I realized that it wasn’t her. It wasn’t my Asami. They looked similar yes, but it wasn’t her. I swear to god if anyone saw them standing side by side they’d believe they were sisters.

Her black hair only covered half of her back, her eyes were green…but clearly not natural. She wore contacts. She must have removed her jacket because now she was wearing a white spaghetti shirt that was so thin it was almost see through, a mini skirt barely covering her… lady region, and a great pair of long high heels.

Shin waved his hand in front of my face, “Hey is this the one you want?” he said impatiently.

I nodded _._ Too shocked to register the words.

Shin smirked and laughed, “Have a good time you two!”

Red Diamond yanked her arm away from Shin’s grasp and seductively walked over to me.

 _“Vous prêt”_ _(“You ready?”)_ She purred in my ear. I couldn’t help but yelp. She giggled from my reaction. As we turned around I saw the two men that were in back of me. They were both buff, wearing black, much taller than me, and staring me down making me feel so small.

Red Diamond guided me out of the room and I finally could breathe fresh air. As we were entering into another room my stomach started churning.

“Um…excuse me Mrs. even though I paid for your services I don’t want to do anything,” I quickly say.

Red Diamond just smiled and chuckled, “First time paying for a girl?” She asked. I nodded my head and glanced down embarrassed. “I’ve never been with a girl.” I whisper. This I can tell caught her by surprise as her eye brows shot up. “Look.” I began. “I saw you down stairs earlier and mistook you for someone else. I’m not really interested. You guys can keep the money I’ll be going now.”

Red Diamond just shook her head and leaned forward and kissed me giving me my first ever kiss. I was about to push her away when she slowly moved back and the green in her eyes catches my attention. All I see is Asami’s green eyes. All I see is Asami.

As Red Diamond quickly turns around to lock the door.

....

**Asami**

I wake up terrified. My ears ringing painfully at Yasuko’s words.

“I can’t take this,” I cry. “It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!” I say louder and louder. As I break down and cry my heart out. Alone.

…

After calming down I head towards my closet, dig around, and find Yas’s old stuffed teddy bear. I then open my first dresser drawer again and reach for my most prized possession taking comfort in these objects for a few moments before putting everything back in its place.

“I think I’ll get a glass of water,” I tell myself.

As I am heading down stairs to the kitchen, I see myself again. I see how things used to be.

_It was a bright sunny day. Sunlight was coming from the windows making a warm glow inside the house. I see myself walking down the hall and wearing a pair of black slacks with a red shirt._

I follow behind to a bedroom and watch.

_As I enter the room I see Yas sitting on the bed holding a manila folder. Her facial expression is unreadable and I can’t tell what she is thinking._

_“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” I ask with a little bit of concern present in my voice. All I want to do is comfort her._

_Yas slowly looks up at me with a blank stare and asks, “Mom, is this man my father?”_

_I blink for a few seconds unsure of what to say. We didn’t want to hide it and I didn’t want to lie to her._

_I nod, “Yes, he is mine and your mother’s sperm donor.”_

I shut my eyes tightly and look away. _Pourquoi ne pas je le voir?_ _(Why didn’t I see it?)_

I slowly start walking back to my room when I hear a loud crash.

I stop walking for a moment before realizing where the crash probably came from. I bolted back into my bedroom, the sound came from my laptop that was hooked up onto the surveillance camera.

My eyes went wide as I felt my anger erupt.

“Damn it!” I yell. I slam both my fists onto the desk.

I quickly get dressed

I enter my small workshop and close the door behind me, locking it quickly as if something was chasing me.

I calm my breathing as I compose myself. The place is dark so I feel my way towards the hidden light switch.

When I turn it on, I hunch over and lift a hidden door revealing a dark hood, a mask, a pair of gloves, and other things. I put them on quickly and head toward the cellar door.

I open and close the door quickly as I step inside. The foul stench of human feces slams my nostrils.

As am walking down the cellar stairs, my footsteps are echoing along with heavy breathing from the monster.

“Let me go!” it yelled. I did not respond and once I am on the cellar floor I scan over the it's current condition.

Angry eyes glared at me as I remained silent. Suddenly it began to growl like an injured animal, _“Laisse-moi aller vous putain monstre!” (“Let me go you fucking monster!”)_

How dare it say such a thing to me after everything it has done to me. I quickly walked forward, pulled my gloved hand back and with all my might I lurched forward and strike it.

It roared out a cry as my hand made an impact.

With all my hatred I snarled, “The only monster here is you Kuvira!”

………

 


	5. Coming Soon?

Coming soon?:

Chapter 5: The choices we make

Lin starts her investigation

The person trapt in the cellar learns a horrifying truth

Someone gets murdered

and more...

……

In future chapters we learn how did the person in the cellar get Naga what happened to the dog.

Who Asami’s spouse was. Again this small reveal is put off because when it’s revealed to a character later it will seem repetitive for me.

What Asami has in that dresser.

More Lin, Lee, Asami, Red diamond and others

More flashbacks

We learn why someone used the name Tisiphone and how the name Erinyes ties into the story.

A time skip.

Why Asami is doing what she is doing.

What happened to her spouse and child.

A major reveal about what exactly happened to that missing person

and a Korrasami happy ending >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this was gonna be a long one shot and I was gonna post it like weeks ago but my friend who was beta reading accidently deleted everything. Haha yeah. So...I had to start over, but I actually made changes that I felt fit the story better including changing the title since the old one didn't even fit at all after I thought about it. I changed some character roles so if you read my first tags some of them are probably not gonna apply. I also have some French dialogue but I am in no means fluent so please forgive any mistakes. The story has plenty of unexpected twists and turns, so you guys just have to wait and see what happens. I have been reworking on this and decided it's going to be multiple chapters not sure how long... as usual I'll post when I can. This is also located on fanfiction.net under the same username. Thank you.


End file.
